The development of LEDs as a light source for use in many applications has grown rapidly over the past several years. Accordingly, LEDs are now being used in applications where higher wattage incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps or halogen lamps were previously used. As in any electrical application of electrical energy to lighting devices, there is a continuing demand to reduce costs by minimizing the number of energy consuming units in a multi-unit system and to reduce costs by increasing the efficiency of an electrical system by reducing the amount of electrical energy consumed.